The next generation!
by Ineshi
Summary: Time never stops, just like the life of everybody in Strawberry panic. They did live their own life: college, move, family expansion and work. What happened after all those years when the new generation is born? How are Hanazono Shizuma and Nagisa as parents? What happened to Suzumi Tamao? Who married Rokujo Miyuki? Are Ohtori Amane and Konohana Hikari still together?


Time never stops, just like the life of everybody in Strawberry panic. They did live their own life: college, move, family expansion and work. What happened after all those years when the new generation is born? How are Hanazono Shizuma and Nagisa as parents? What happened to Suzumi Tamao? Who married Rokujo Miyuki? Are Ohtori Amane and Konohana Hikari still together? This story takes place after twenty years of the original series.

~I do not own Strawberry Panic. Only this story. Please review my story ~

* * *

Impatiently, I looked at my silver watch. The watch was engraved with three hearts it was a gift from Shizuma for Valentine's Day two years ago. The time passed slowly while I was waiting. Very impatient, I sat on the toilet and was already two weeks over time. I heard my watch slowly and gently tapping as I watched the hands on my watch. Finally the minute hand pointed to the sixty and the long five minutes were over. I took the plastic pregnancy test and looked at it. There I saw two blue stripes. She jumps with delight off of the toilet and put on my panties and my black skirt, flushed the toilet and ran out of the toilet. Through large hall with the brown stairs, past the first door to the second door on my left hand. I opened the door and ran inside.

"Shizuma! I'm pregnant!" Proud I had my test in my left hand. The redhead ran past all the chairs and hugged Shizuma. She sat at the head of the long table. At breakfast with our children.

Shizuma lays her chopsticks on the table and hugged me. "Really! I really am the happiest mother in the world." For a small moment, the world seemed to dwell on the little miracle. I smiled at my Nagisa and looked in her eyes and give her a small kiss on her lips.

"Urghh, disgusting! Get that thing away from my breakfast!" The teenager looked up with a filthy facial expression to the pregnancy test. She threw her chopsticks on the table and stood up from the table. "You just peed on that thing!" She pointed at the test. "Come on Kaida, we'll get ready for school." She said with a grumpy voice. The silver haired sixteen year old teenager walked away from the table to the hallway.

A teenage girl in green pajamas rested her chopsticks on her rice bowl after her older twin sister said her name. She didn't eat from her chopsticks since her mother Nagisa ran in with the pregnancy test. Without a word she got up and walked on her brown slippers out of the dining room.

Shizuma began to laugh and released Nagisa. "Your face is as red as your hair." She stood up and held Nagisa in her arms. She stroke with hand through Nagisa's long red hair. Shizuma was neatly dressed and ready for work. A white blouse with a beautiful black stretch pants. Shizuma's female forms were highlighted. She never hid her body. She was proud of her body, after two pregnancies, she still had a flat stomach and nice round breasts. Still, she had a few stretch marks after she had given birth to twins. But these were already blurred in the time they grew up. She didn't mind a few stretch marks. She was a proud mother. Her second pregnancy was easier than the first.

A little light blond girl was still at the dining table eating with her chopsticks. She was eight years old and didn't understood what just happened. Just like her twin sisters her biological mother was the silver haired woman. She looked curiously at her two mothers. "Mommy, I'm full. Can I stop now?" asked she nicely. She laid her wooden chopsticks on the table and smiled.

Shizuma was taken from her dream by the voice of her daughter. She placed both arms on the table and looked seriously at her little wonder. "For this time. Only because you're older sisters already left. Without finishing their diner." Shizuma sighed. Normally she was very strict. Nobody was allowed to skip the breakfast. "Make yourself ready for school. Mama Nagisa will bring you to school." She went to Kaiya and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Do your best."

"What! Is it my turn to bring Kaiya to school?" asked the redhead. Shizuma was already on her way to the hallway. "Yes, it is Tuesday. I have a full schedule at work." Shizuma stopped at the door and turned herself around to look at Nagisa. "I told you yesterday in bed." Said she with a smile. "I love you." She walked to the front door, putted on her heels on and took her car keys. She smiled at her keys. There was a red heart that she had received from Nagisa. She could always think of her when she was away from home. She glanced back into the house. "I'm going!" Shizuma's voice sounded like an echo through the hallway. It was no secret that they were rich.

Shizuma and Nagisa both had a job. Shizuma worked full-time as a teacher at Omori Senior High School. She gave French and music, two difficult subjects. Her salary was also higher than average. Nagisa is the boss of a flower shop in the city where they live. Before they had children, she worked full time. But when the twins were born she started working less. After four children she had stopped and she appointed an operating chief. She visited the flower shop once or twice a week.

Shizuma walked to her car. It was a black Nissan, a big car that she had received as a gift when she graduated from college. She got it from her father when she was twenty-six. She put the key in the door and opened the door. Got in her car and drive to her work.

* * *

On the first floor Kaida came out of the shower. She dried herself off with a towel. She did her panties and bra on. Grabbed her green school skirt and white blouse and dressed herself. She picked up her brush and comb her long silver hair. She made her hair down in a tail. Walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her white knee socks out her room and put them on. She sat down at her desk and looked at her English words for a minute. Today she had a test. She still had fifteen minutes to study. Before they had to go to school.

At the same time the eldest daughter walked through the hallway. She was completely ready for school. She was an identical twin with her sister. Yet the character were very different. She walked with her phone in her hands and was writing a message.

{To Akuma Kenjou,

I'm ready to leave. See you in twenty minutes.

Xxx Minako.}

She pressed send and put the phone in her bra. She took the handle of the door and walked inside her sister's room. "Come on study nerd! We need to go." she left her sisters room and walked to the stairs. She sat on the railing and slid down the stairs and landed on both feet. She picked up her sneakers and put them on.

Kaida did her English books in her bag and went downstairs. "Not so fast!" She ran down the stairs and put her boots on. "Since when do you want to come on time?" asked she to her sister.

"Why do you care?" She opened the door and walked outside. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They both walked towards school. They lived nearby their own high school. But that was because their mother gave lessons there. "Please tell me we don't have music or France today." Said she at a cranky tone. "Cause I can't skip those classes. Mom would know I skipped that class. Cause I wasn't sick in the morning."

Kaida started to laugh. "We got France before lunch Right after English." Both ladies stopped by the traffic light and waited until the lights became green.

"I hate France. It's so difficult. " Minako looked at the red light and waited.

"You should ask mom's help when we're at home again." Said Kaida.

When the lights went green, they crossed the road. "No. I got more important things to do." They both walked in silence for a moment. "What is our first subject?" asked she. There was a ringing in her bra. She took her phone and looked on her screen. She pressed on the screen or the word read and read her message.

{From Kenjou Akuma,

Why does it take so long? I'm waiting at the schoolyard.

Akuma.. }

"-n the first floor room twenty-three." I saw Kaida's eyes looking towards me. "Did you listen to me?" Asked she upset. I started to laugh. "A bit." I put my phone back in my bra and watched my younger sister. "What you think about the baby?" asked I curiously to my younger twin sister.

"I don't care how many baby's they take. As long they are happy." Both girl walked on the schoolyard. "See you in class. Be on time." Said Kaida and she walked off to her friends.

I looked curiously around me and saw a black haired girl with light golden eyes. I made my way over to her. "Hey Akuma. Sorry it took me so long. We just found out that my mother is pregnant." I sighed and smiled at her. "I missed you."

The black haired girl nodded. "So who is pregnant this time?"

"Nagisa." Answered I shortly.

Both girls walked towards the entrance of the school. "We got class in room twenty-three on the first floor."

"Subject?" asked Akuma with her low female voice.

"I don't know." Both girls walked the stairs to the first room.

"Did we had homework?" asked she.

"I don't know. Ask my sister. I'm not a nerd!" Frustrated I walked into the classroom. We weren't the first. Calmly I walked to my seat. "What subject do we got?" Asked I when we walked into the classroom.

The teacher was already in the classroom she had black hair and red eyes. "biology" said she calm when she was drinking her tea. Miss Slyer glared at my eyes.

"You will find it unfortunate that I'm not late today." Said I when I sat down. Miss Slyer corners of her mouth went up as she waited for the rest of the class.


End file.
